Two of a Kind
by WhySoSerious1992
Summary: Leah's been wanting to imprint ever since Sam left her for Emily, but she never imagined she'd imprint with a vampire
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, although it'd be cool if I did own Marcus. He's so awesome********. **

**Dear god, I can't believe I'm starting ANOTHER story.**

**Also, I have no idea if Jared's in Jacob's pack. It's been forever since I've read Breaking Dawn.**

Leah padded alongside Jacob as they stalked a herd of elk together. Seth, Quil, and Jared fell silently behind them as they drew nearer to their unsuspecting prey. Jacob stopped and looked at Leah.

_Circle around the trees with Seth and Jared. Quil and I will herd them your way._

Leah snorted. _Yes, oh wise and powerful leader. Seth, Jared!_

Seth wagged his tail and followed his sister while Jared's tail drooped.

_Aw, come on Jake, why can't I stick with you?_ He whined.

_Just do it._

…_fine._

The russet wolf watched as his beta and the others circled to the opposite side of the clearing. Before he could give them any other instruction, Leah snarled and the elk herd raised their heads as one and ran off.

_Damn! Leah, what the hell was that about?_

The grey wolf growled again. _Bloodsuckers, lots of them! They've crossed the treaty line!_

Seth lifted his muzzle. _Yeah, I smell 'em too._

_Easy guys, let's just go check it out and—LEAH, NO!_

Leah ran towards the stench of bloodsuckers and stopped when she saw them; five, ten, maybe twelve vampires were in front of her. Her ears lay flat as she growled and pounced on the leech closest to her. He was pinned under her massive gray body as she stared at him. He had shoulder length black hair, a handsome face, and filmy blood red eyes. He looked calmly back up at her, as if he didn't care whether or not she tore him to pieces.

When their gazes locked, Leah froze. Her whole body suddenly felt lighter than air as everything that tied her down, her friends, her family, was cut, leaving her floating. She didn't stay severed for long. A thick cable formed and tied her to the strange vampire. For the first time in her life, Leah wasn't in pain. She wasn't in love with Sam, she didn't hate Emily, she wasn't bitter towards her mother for moving on so soon after her father's death.

Leah's pain vanished as she stared down adoringly at the vampire.

Her insides froze. She was staring _adoringly_ at a _vampire._

Almost immediately, she jumped off of the leech and ran back into the forest, away from her pack and the vampires. She shifted as soon as she was far away enough.

"Oh God, this can't be happening," she whispered.

Leah had been wishing for months that she would imprint so she could forget about Sam, but never in a million years would she have wished for her imprint to be a vampire.

**A/N:** yeah, I know, it sucks. I'm trying my best, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Leah Clearwater or Marcus Volturi.**

Caius and Aro watched as Marcus stood and brushed the dirt from his robes.

"Well, that was . . . . Odd," said Aro. "Are you alright, brother?"

Marcus gave his bother a curt nod.

I thought those animals were with Carlisle," said Caius.

Marcus shrugged. He was trying to hide the face that for the first time in thousands of years, he felt a stir of emotions within him.He and his brothers had been checking in on the Cullens and little Renesmee and were on their way home when a huge gray wolf had leapt out of the trees and pinned Marcus to the ground. Almost immediately after they made eye contact, a pure white bond had sprung between the wolf and him. In his entire existence, Marcus had never seen a white bond.

The wolf had looked at him almost as if it was fond of him, and then it had run off. The hell if he knew why, though.

Marcus followed his brothers and the guard for two heartbeats when he decided to double back and follow the wolf. He'd never seen a white bond, and he wanted to know what it meant.

**A/N: **And Leah's imprint is . . . Marcus! Dun-dun-dun! I read a fanfic about Marcus and Leah and fell in love with the pairing, so I decided to write my own. Be afraid, be very afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything.**

Seth, still in wolf form, found Leah and hour later curled under a tree. He dropped a bundle of clothes at her feet and sat on his haunches.

Leah looked up at her brother. "Thanks. Tell mom I'll be home later, okay?"

Seth nodded and wandered off. Leah scrambled into the clothes he brought her—jeans and a tank top—and sat back down under the tree.

Five minutes later, her head snapped up as the vampire from before dropped from the branches and landed in front of her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" she asked nastily, although she wanted to slap herself.

"Will you tell me your name if I tell you mine?"

". . . . Maybe."

He nodded. "I am called Marcus."

_Marcus, huh?_ She thought. _It's got a nice ring to it. I guess I should tell him my name._ "My name is Leah, Leah Clearwater."

"Well Leah Clearwater, you have some explaining to do," said Marcus as he came nearer. Leah never had a chance to run before he put both hands on either side of her head, trapping her between his body and the tree.

"Explain what? W-why should I explain anything to you?" she asked defiantly, although her voice shook a little as she realized just how closed he was to her.

He cocked his head to one side. "I want to know why after thousands of years of numbness I'm finally able to feel. My Didyme has been dead for centuries and I have been hollow, but you—"

She didn't let him finish. Leah snapped her head forward and crashed her lips against his. She couldn't help herself. Even though he was cold, his lips were warm against hers. Leah closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as Marcus's hands ran through her hair.

A sixteenth of a second later he was a good ten feet away from her and making a noise she never wanted to hear again. She stepped forward. Marcus was gone in an instant.

"Way to go, Clearwater," she muttered as she ran after him.

**Yes, I know this story sucks, but unless I write it out, the plot bunnies are gonna eat my brain.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own absolutely nothing, although I wish I owned Marcus. He's awesome. Aro needs to be stabbed for what he did to poor Marcus. If you don't know, go to the FAQ on Stephanie Meyer's webpage.**

Marcus ran. He ran all the way across Forks, trying to clear his head. She had kissed him. She had kissed him and he had _kissed her back. _He actually _enjoyed_ it.

Well, shit.

He was almost out of Forks when her voice stopped him.

"Marcus!"

Marcus came to an abrupt halt, turned on his heels, and bared his fangs. "Stay away from me!" he hissed.

"I can explain everything, please don't leave!" she cried. Not looking where she was going, Leah's foot caught on a tree root and she tumbled to the ground. Marcus flinched as her skin was cut by the dirt and small rocks.

"Why should I stay? Give me one good reason," he spat, although his heart cried out when she looked up at him. Blood and tears were streaming down her dirt covered face.

"You have to stay; otherwise I'll be in pain!"

"You just met me an hour ago!"

"I know, but it doesn't matter. You're my imprint, and wherever you go, I'm going with you!"

_What the hell is an imprint?_ He thought. "You are no coming to Italy!"

Leah sat up and wiped a hand across her face. "If you need to leave, its fine, just promise me something."

". . . . What?"

"Promise that you'll come back. When you do, I'll explain everything to you."

". . . . . Fine." With that, Marcus left Washington and returned to Volterra, Italy.

Leah stood up and started the long walk back to La Push. There was no way in hell that she would turn into a wolf. She didn't want her pack to know about this, not yet, at least.

She would tell them eventually.

---

**Tell me how I'm doing, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't Own Twilight, plain and simple.**

---

It had been two months. Two months since Marcus had met Leah Clearwater and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He still didn't know what the white bond between the two of them meant. Hopefully, he would get the answers he wanted soon. He and his brothers were on their way to Forks at that moment for little Renesmee Cullen's next check up to make sure she was behaving.

They arrived at the Cullens' house and Marcus excused himself. He focused on the white bond that was always visible and followed it until it led him back to La Push.

There, right by the border, there was a tall oak tree. She was sitting under the tree. She looked up at him. "You came back."

"I promised, didn't I? You have some explaining to do, Leah Clearwater." Marcus eased himself down next to her and rested his head against the oak's rough bark.

Leah sighed. "Well, where do I start?"

"I'd like to know what imprinting is."

"Okay. When a wolf meets their imprint, every other person on that planet suddenly has no meaning. Your only reason for existing is that person. When you see your imprint, it's like you're looking at the sun for the first time. An imprint is whatever you need throughout your life, a friend, a mentor, even a lover. When someone's away from their imprint, it causes them pain."

"That's what you said two months ago; you said you'd be in pain."

Leah nodded. "Yeah, and for two months I've felt like there was a knife in my heart. If a wolf loses their imprint, they're heartbroken and will pine for them for the rest of their lives. If Sam ever lost Emily, he'd probably die of heartbreak."

Marcus cocked his head to the side.

Leah gave a small laugh. "Sam and I were dating for a while. One day, he said he'd always love me, but then the next day, my second cousin, Emily, came to visit. He imprinted and left me. It's funny; two months ago, I was still in love with him, and every day, it hurt when I saw how much he loved her. Now, I'm not sad. Since I've imprinted, it doesn't hurt."

She turned to look at him. "What about you? Was there anyone in your life?"

Marcus sighed. "A long time ago; my mate, Didyme, died several hundreds of years ago. I still don't know how she died. My brothers said it was a terrible accident."

Leah looked down. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"They keep telling me that I need to wake up and get over her. Since she's been gone, I've been little more than a shell of who I was."

Leah and Marcus continued talking. When they ran out of things to say, they always found something else to talk about, so the conversation went on for hours.

---

Back at the Cullen house, Renesmee was showing Aro what she had been doing for the last two months when Alice gasped.

Jasper put a hand on her shoulder "What is it?"

"Marcus- he disappeared from my sight. I-I can't see his future anymore."

"Jane, go look for Marcus," said Aro. Jane puffed up and opened her mouth, but Caius glared at her and said, "Just do it." She shut her mouth and stomped out the door.

---

Jane stomped through the whole town of Forks until she caught Marcus' scent and followed it to what the Cullens called La Push. She wrinkled her nose as she got closer. "Ew, it smells like a dog over here," she whined. She stopped dead when she finally found him.

He was sitting under an oak tree, and he wasn't alone. Jane growled at the woman.

Marcus's head snapped up and he locked gazes with Jane. The woman looked from Marcus to Jane. He was on his feet in an instant.

"Leah, run home now."

"But Marcus, I-"

"Go!"

Leah shifted into a massive gray wolf and darted for the trees. Jane hissed and began to chase her, but Marcus tackled her and she went sliding across the ground. When she finally stood, Marcus let out a warning growl. "Don't you dare touch her!"

Jane smirked at him. His eyes widened and he dropped to the ground and began screaming.

---

Leah was almost home when she heard Marcus scream. She stopped and turned back. She ran back and knocked Jane down, breaking her concentration.

Marcus groaned and Leah stood in front of him protectively, snarling at the small vampire.

_Touch him again and I'll tear you apart. Marcus is MINE._

---

Edward, Jacob and Seth went looking for Jane and Marcus when they did not return right away. Jacob and Seth were in wolf form and they finally picked up the sickly sweet scent of vampires. Their noses wrinkled in disgust.

_Well, we found them,_ though Seth.

_Yeah, no kidding,_ thought Jacob.

_Where are they, down by La Push?_

_They better not have crossed the treaty line,_ growled Jacob. He and Seth froze when they heard Leah's voice in their head.

_Touch him again and I'll tear you apart. Marcus is MINE._

Edward read both of their minds and his eyes widened. All three of them ran towards La Push and stopped dead when they saw Jane hissing at a large grey wolf. Jane stared at the wolf but was knocked to the ground by Marcus. A growl ripped through his throat, low and feral. Leah took her place by his side and bared her teeth at Jane. With a final hiss, Jane turned and fled.

Leah flopped down onto the cold earth and was about to close her eyes, but the shot open again when she saw Jacob and Seth. _Crap!_

_Leah, what the hell is going on?_ Asked Jacob.

The grey wolf snorted. _It's a long story . . ._

---

**Almost done, just one more chapter after this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight, Marcus isn't mine, blah, blah, blah, whatever.**

---

Jane burst through the Cullen house and ran to Aro. She didn't answer any questions, just grabbed Aro's hand.

Aro gasped as Jane's memories and thoughts passed through him. Caius raised an eyebrow. "What is it now, brother?"

"Marcus has committed an unspeakable act," breathed Aro. He left the house immediately and was followed by the rest of the Volturi and the Cullens. There, near the border that separated La Push from Forks, was Marcus. He was sitting and petting a grey wolf.

"Marcus!"

Marcus's head lifted and he stood in an instant. The grey wolf growled a warning for Aro not to come any closer.

Edward cleared his throat. "She says if you take another step, she'll tear your head off."

"Brother, what is the meaning of this?" asked Caius, eyeing Leah warily.

Marcus ran a hand through his hair. "Let them approach. They won't harm me."

Leah snorted but sat by Marcus and let Caius and Aro approach.

Jacob stared at Leah. _So you imprinted on a vampire, huh?_

_Yep. Pretty crazy, huh?_

_Not really, you're forgetting who I imprinted with._

Edward explained imprinting to Aro and Caius. Both of them looked repulsed. "Brother, you can't seriously stay here," said Aro.

"I'm not sure what to do," Marcus confessed.

"Of course you do," said Caius, "You're coming home to Volterra, where you belong."

Leah was on her feet and growling at him. He stumbled back behind Aro.

"You really are in pain when I leave, aren't you," asked Marcus, turning and looking into Leah's big wolf eyes. She whined and dipped her head.

Marcus took a step back from his brothers and rested his hand on Leah's side.

Aro, realizing he was about to lose an important member of the Volturi, acted quickly. "Brother, you must stay with us! Didyme wished for us to remain at each others side!"

"Wh-what?" asked Marcus, his eyes wide.

"Yes, she wished for you to remain with your family in Volterra for as long as you existed."

"But we were prepared to leave Volterra, how could she—were you there when she died, Aro?"

Aro nodded. "Her last dying wish was that you stayed with your family, no matter what."

Marcus inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, he opened them. "Leah, I admit to having an odd attraction to you. . ."

Leah's tail wagged. _Yes, he's staying! Take that, leeches!_

"But . . ."

Leah whined and her tail drooped. _But? But what? What's he—no, no, no, No, NO!_

"I will always love my Didyme, and if she wished for me to stay with my brothers, then I must fulfill her wish. I am sorry, Leah Clearwater, but I must go home."

_NO!_ Before anyone could get in her way, Leah turned and ran deeper into the forest. Her fur snagged on stray branches and they left deep cuts all across her body, but she kept running.

_First Sam, now Marcus! Why do you hate me, God?! Why?!_

_Leah, come back!_

_Leah!_

Leah ignored her pack and kept running. She ran until she was far away from the reservation. Leah collapsed from exhaustion, lifted her head, and let out a long, sad howl that pierced the night.

---

**Man, I'm evil. I had a totally different ending in mind, but this popped into my brain at the last second and I couldn't resist. I wanted to show what a lying bastard Aro was (even though we already knew he was a lying bastard). He'd do anything for power, and so he lied to Marcus.**

**Hey, it's not my fault Marcus fell for it. **

**Wait . . . . . yes it is.**

**Never mind . . . . . **

**This was going to be that final chapter, but I don't think I can leave it like that. Fear not, though. This does have a happy ending.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nobody from Twilight belongs to me. I wish they did, though. Bella can have Edward, I want Marcus.**

----

"NO!" Leah shouted, sweat covering her forehead. Her whole body was trembling. She sat up in her bed and looked around to find that she was in her own room. Leah let out a choked sob and ran a hand through her messy black hair.

"Leah? What's wrong?"

Muscular arms encircled her waist as her husband sat up and pulled her close to his chest.

"N-nothing, it was just a bad dream, I guess."

"Are you going to be alright?"

Leah smiled into his chest. "Yeah, I'll be alright." She was about to lie back down when the door to their room creaked open.

"Mommy? Are you okay? I heard you scweam." A small girl was standing by the opened door. Dark hair fell down her to her shoulders and contrasted with her light mocha skin. Dark brown eyes looked at Leah as small feet padded into the room.

"I'm fine, Zoey. Mommy just had a bad dream, that's all."

Zoey scrambled up the side of her parents' bed and sat between her mom and dad. She looked at her mom. "What was your dweam about?"

Leah ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "Nothing, just bad memories."

"Which memowies?"

"Well, when I met daddy, I was scared that he was going to leave, and he almost did, but he stayed with me and then we had you."

"Why were you gonna weave mommy, daddy?"

"You know kid, for a four year old, you sure ask a lot of questions," Zoey's dad laughed. "Mommy's fine, okay? Don't worry about it and go back to bed, okay?"

"Okay, night mommy, night daddy," said Zoey. She hugged her parents and went back to her room.

Leah eased herself back down, still in her husband's arms. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

"Go back to sleep, Leah."

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you."

Leah smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Marcus."

----

**See? Happy ending, just like I said.**


End file.
